Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, clip loaded Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Features Barrel extension Full article: ''Longstrike barrel extension The Longstrike has a long barrel extension. It has two tactical rails, which are located on the top and bottom of the extension. Sights The Longstrike comes with a flip-up sight along with an iron sight. The flip-up sight is considered to be more annoying than the tactical scope, because the pinhole is too small to see large targets. However, the Longstrike flip-up sight is more accurate than the tactical scope. Jam door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Color The Longstrike has been released under these colors: *Original (blue/orange) *Whiteout Firing problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. This can be negated by opening the blaster and removing several redundant locks. The blaster could even be modded whilst doing this, in order to save time having to open it again. Review '''Range' - 8.7/10 - The range of the Longstrike is under debate as it can vary from blaster to blaster. In general however, the Longstrike can fire a maximum of thirty feet with its barrel extension. Without the extension, it can achieve ranges of thirty to forty feet. If heavily modified it can shoot 90 feet, but it hardly makes it past 50. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is highly accurate. The blaster's relatively low rate of fire means that the accuracy of each dart is that much more important. Reliability - 9/10 - The Longstrike rarely jams. Cause of a jam is often due to a bad dart or human error. This blaster is very comfortable to hold. The only problem is the fact that the cocking mechanism on the side will occasionally jam in place for a few seconds. Rate - 8/10 - The rate of fire for this blaster is about two darts maximum every second. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster, when using the built-in two clip storage in the stock, holds eighteen darts. General - 8.8/10 - The Longstrike is a solid Nerf blaster. This blaster is common in most major retailers and it is worth the price. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The stock on the SwarmFire is attached to the blaster in a similar fashion, but is removable. *It is sold at about 40.00 GBP in the UK. However, it is only sold at Argos, like the Alpha Trooper. (edit: this is not true, the Longstrike is also stocked at John Lewis and Toys R Us) *The only way of detatching the stock is for something to hit the stock or to unscrew the blaster or the stock Poll Do you have the Longstrike CS-6? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters